Rules
These are the rules and code of conduct for Pokemon Radio. PLEASE READ ALL OF THESE, as your use of the MUSH implies you have accepted them. Additional rules may also apply, at the discretion of the Pokemon Radio staff. 1. No griefing. --This means no purposefully going after someone just to ruin their day. Generally any form of harrassment falls into this category. This is all heavily frowned upon and you will be reprimanded at the least 2. No slander/libel. --Pokemon Radio is not going to stand for the sort of malicious gossip that occurs regularly on several other Pokemon-theme MUSHes. Any form of character attacking on individuals or companies that is not to be taken as opinion is not only amoral, but can also be considered a crime. " sucks." is acceptable as long as you obey rule 1. " tastes like they put rat poison in the food." is not. 3. Keep the public rating PG-13 --No posting NSFW images or text in ANY public channel or medium. If you need to know whether something counts as NSFW or not, ask a Staffer in page before posting it. TS scenes are restricted to private rooms only. Language is also restricted; please refrain from swearing. Accidentally posting it in an improper location (pages accidentally putting as an OOC comment in a room, for example), is acceptable, as long as it does not become problematic. --This also includes the portrayal of persons that are not of age in sexual situations. Not only is it distasteful and against MUSH rules, but you may also get in trouble for it RL-side(Depending on where you live). Our definition of "of age" for sexual situations is someone over 18 who HAS THE APPEARANCE OF A FULLY GROWN PERSON. Appearance is as important as age for this one. --This one is more a request than a rule: Try to do more than just sexual RP or bumming around with your usual friends. While you and your friends may enjoy that, it does nothing to contribute to the plot of the MUSH or the community. Please try to not spend all your time in that private room! Get out and chat with folks! 4. Consent rule is in effect for Pokemon Radio. --This means your character cannot physically influence or touch another player's character without their permission. This applies to everything from a friendly hug to punching them in the face. The best method to work around this is to pose your character as /attempting/ the action that would involve touching them, instead of saying it happened without giving the other person a chance to respond. (Example: 'Pride stabbed Franz through the heart, instantly killing him' would be better phrased as 'Pride aimed a piercing stab at Franz, in an attempt to kill him.') The reason for this is in the interest of fairness, especially in the example posted. We do not want our players uncomfortable, and if a person wants their character to live, their character should be able to live. 5. Another rule that cannot be stressed enough: NO TWINKING/GODMODING. --Twinking/Godmoding involves giving your character an unfair advantage- Be it using knowledge you have OOC but he doesnt have IC to help determine his actions, or having him be outlandishly good at not taking hits in a fight situation where all logic says he should be dying. This is a ridiculously childish behavior to partake in, and I trust our players know to refrain from it. Along these lines, please do not hide behind the consent rule. It is meant to ensure drastically bad doesn't happen, not so that every player-character can be totally invincible. 6. One character online per person --This is not meant to be restrictive. You will be on the honor system for this one, but we will be checking IPs. As it stands, there is limited room for connections. If the situation changes, this rule will be changed. --Along the same lines, there is no waiting period on applying for an alternate character. The only restriction is that all previous alts must be seeing regular use. 7. Banned Topics: My Little Pony --These topics are banned in public for the following reasons: >> My Little Pony - Because it is way overdone. You will find it most anywhere, including places it does not deserve. Also, the wizzes are getting tired of it. Commenting in public is worth a strike towards a temporary ban >>Anything banned by the above rules. Use your common sense people. --If you absolutely must discuss this, keep it to pages, please. As stated at the top: USE OF POKEMON RADIO IMPLIES ACCEPTANCE AND KNOWLEDGE OF THESE RULES. Punishment for violations of the above can range from temporary suspension of chat priviledges to permanent bans from the game. Warnings will be given in non-critical situations. Category:Basic Info